Aisaki Emiru
Aisaki Emiru is a character who appears in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is one of Nono Kotori's classmates. Emiru's alter ago is Cure Macherie and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Singing. Appearance Emiru has red eyes and auburn hair, which is tied up into two pigtails. She wears a white and red dress, with red diamonds and hearts around black stripes. She also wears red shoes and white knee-high socks with red diamonds at their sides. She also has a bow on the neck of her dress. As Cure Macherie, she grows a little bit in height. Her hair is light blonde and styled in long curled twin-tails that reach her lower back. On thr right side or her head is a red hair ribbon with short light blue frills on the top and a large light pink one on the bottom. Her eyes become brighter red with long eyelashes that curl at the end and she also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is light pink along the top while the rest is hot pink with a red bow on her neck with a small golden diamond-shaped brooch in the middle. The sleeves are puffy and light pink. She has a red sash around the waist with her PreHeart case with a purple ribbon on the right side. The skirt is cerise and has two layers with a scallop design and is lined with light purple. The end of the skirt is light pink and frilly and is longer in the back. Also on the back are three layers of fabric that resemble a coattail in different shades of pink and purple. Her platform boots are light red with darker red soled and cross designs that are also dark red. She also wears white thigh-high stockings with a red band decorating the end. She also wears light pink gloves that reach the mid part of her lower arm with a small red ribbon on each wrist and large white puff balls for earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer. The pale pink parts of her dress are now white, with the scallops on the layers of her skirt slightly larger. Her puffy sleeves now have a purple ribbon around the end of each one. She now wears a red bow with a white jabot on her neck. The second layer of her skirt has light purple see-through material with red diamond-shaped crystals decorating it. The purple ribbon on the right side with the same PreHeart changes with a piece of cerise frill sticking out and her sash now has a large red ribbon at the back. Her coattail is now completely light pink and is slightly longer. Her gloves are now white and reach her elbows, with red ribbons around her wrists. She also wears white stockings with red lining patterns on top of each leg. Her boots are now red and white with dark red cross patterns and bows on top of the sole with light red toe and curved heels. She now also wears a translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality She is very overprotective and gets carried away when it means protecting others. She also has a tendency of saying "nano desu" at the end of her sentences. She likes to sing and play the guitar despite her brother wanting her to play the violin instead. She wants to be a hero which is why she admires the Pretty Cure. History Introduction and Dream of being a Hero Emiru first showed up in episode 9 where she met Hana, Saaya, and Homare while being on a hiking trip with her classmates. Throughout the trip, Emiru shows how ti be prepared for any kind of dangers andnit is soon revealed that Emiru has always been the kind of person who wants to prevent others of being hurt, even if that results in others disliking her. During the course of the trip, Emiru, Hana, and Hugtan get seperated from the group and end up in a deep pit. Aspiring to become a Pretty Cure Relationships Aisaki Masato - Emiru's older brother. At first, he is sexiest towards her and refuses to let her do things he deems as unladylike, such as scolding her for playing her guitar rather than a violin or piano. However, he outgrows this attitude and becomes very supportive of his sister. Aisaki Miyako - Emiru's mother. She is theatrical and sings and dances all the time, but she's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Aisaki Haidon - Emiru's father. He is theatrical and sings and dances all the time, but he's nonetheless supportive of his daughter. Ruru Amour - Emiru first befriends Ruru when the latter inadvertently conpliments her. They become better friends as Ruru tells off Masato for being sexiest towards Emiru and Emiru finds out that Ruru is an android. Eventually, Ruru becomes Emiru's Pretty Cure partner. Nono Hana - Despite their rocky start, Emiru becomes Hana's friend quickly as devolops an admiration on Hana which grows after she figures out Hana's identity as Cure Yell. She often calls Hana as "senpai" in normal life. Nono Kotori - Her friend and classmate. Cure Macherie "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Macherie!" みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアマシェリ！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Masheri! Cure Macherie is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emiru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Heart Kiratto! Emiru and Ruru hold their PreHeart in its phone mode and insert their Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". They then flip the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits their respective theme color. As they say "Heart Kiratto!", they wave their PreHeart gently around until the light turns into their respective theme color. Covered in a glow of their respective theme color, they press each other's red heart on their PreHearts while saying "Hagyuu~" until red and purple streams of light fly out to create their dress, coat tail and boots. They then press the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change their hair length and color as well as adding their hair accessories. They press the red heart for the final time to make their gloves appear. They place their PreHearts in its carry bag on their waist and proceed to say their introduction phrase while hugging each other followed by spinning around to pose while saying their names. Attacks *'Heart Song!' is an attack that she can only perform if she has her PreHeart, her respective Mirai Crystal and Cure Amour with her. It first appeared in episode 20. *'Macherie Poppin'' is a solo attack that requires her Twin Love Guitar. *'Twin Love Rock Beat' is a group attack she performs with Cure Amour. To use the attack, in addition to having Amour with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. *'Cheerful Attack' is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Amour can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. Etymology Songs Emiru's voice actor, Tamura Nao, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour, and Tamura Nagisa, who voices Penny Rossignol. Duets *'Friends With You' (Along with Tamura Yukari *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, and Tamura Yukari) *'LOVE&LOVE' (Along with Tamura Yukari) Gallery Category:HUGtto! Precure characters Category:Females Category:Cures